gojira57fandomcom-20200214-history
Xero (KH Roleplay Character)
Xero is a Character that appears as a villain in the Personal Kingdom Hearts Roleplay Series. Current Journal Entry A deadly, yet mysterious foe likened to a "Creature in a mask" that the Star Key team is facing that works with the Dark Order. Not much is known about him, but his powers make him a beyond deadly adversary for even a Jedi Master or Keyblade Master. He also seems to consider himself "The Ultimate Supersoldier" and the "Ultimate Living Weapon", beleifs that may not be entirely unfounded. Appearance Described as at least a "Tyrian-like humanoid in a mask", his real face is entirely hidden by an intimidating looking mask. His armor resembles muscle tissue, and he wears a hood and cape. Personality Merciless and cruel towards his opponets, and has a pinch of psychopathic behavior to go with it. Yet he is cool and collected in all encounters. He is loyal to the Dark Order, and enjoys collecting the corpses of his foes to use as trophies to remind him of his victories. He feels no pain, and no remorse for his actions, and only seeks to fulfill his masters' wishes. Abilities, Equipment and Aspects *Can morph is arms into various types of organic weapons, from "Organic blades" to even "Force Lightning Teslas". *Body is able to heal itself from seemingly all forms of damage, thanks to regenerative abilities *Froce and Aura sensitive *can use the power of Darkness *Can change his form into that of other humanoid races and individuals, Tyrian, Human or otherwise. *Claims to be Biologically immortal *Lightning quick speed and reflexes. *Immense physical power. *His abilities are said to be from a new viral strain made by the Dark Order, though this is unconfirmed. *Psychotic and merciless, and enjoys collecting corpses of his fallen foes, using them as Trophies. Relationships Xellatise Xero shows deep respect for Xellatise, calling her his "mistress". Darth Krayt Xero shows respect for Krayt, calling him his "Lord". Shifter Xero is among the threats that Shifter takes seriously now, although at first Shifter was not so serious about facing him until Xero was able to sidestep Shifter's initial attack effortlessly and beat him senseless. After Xero killed Shifter's Twi'lek jedi friend, Vote'foce, Shifter would eventually dedicate his time to find a way to defeat Xero. Noteable Quotes in the Roleplay.... #''"Is this a Joke?! How is someone as weak as you a threat to the Dark Order?"'' - After beating Shifter senseless during their initial battle Planned Quotes *''Well, well, look who is back! But whats this I smell? You reek of fear! Glad to see I left an impression.'' Theme(s) used for Xero Theme 1 (used in first encounter) Trivial Info *His overall concept is a mixture of "Alex Mercer from Prototype, and Kylo Ren from the Sequel Movie series of Star Wars, all put into a Tyrian body for good measure", as well as "The epitome of a perfect living weapon". Category:Kingdom Hearts Roleplay Series Category:KH Roleplay: Non-Disney Content Category:KH Roleplay: Characters Category:KH Roleplay: Villains